


A Late Night Session

by SinKing



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dom!Dipper, Established Relationship, Incest, Large age gap, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Sub!Ford, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinKing/pseuds/SinKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not uncommon for the infamous Gleeful's to induldge in acts otherwise thought taboo or dangerous.</p><p>Dipper and Stanford's relationship is a constant of many fleeting crimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zFoxSinz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zFoxSinz/gifts).



> WHOO! Ive been DYING to write me a Rev!Dipford fic and here it is, i finally got insperation! Thanks a shitton to the requestee!
> 
> Here you go, boo.

The older Gleeful groaned deeply and with a heavy sigh as his back settled from its arch down onto the satin sheets below. He returned his hands from their grip on his nephews hips to under the pillow to clench at fabric and feathers within. He truly wonders why it's always a bit of a struggle to get him to fit inside, they first chalked it up to his age and lack of sexual participation for many years but they've been doing this for a year themselves now, yet here they still are, easing slowly into the penetration.

"Are we doing okay, Stanford?" The cool, collected voice of his nephew spoke through his slight haze. He simply nodded, clearing his throat softly as he looked at the seventeen year old nestled between his legs, buried to the hilt inside of him. The sight was intoxicating to say the least. He enjoyed giving Dipper a good pounding especially when he was so small, but this past years growth spurt proved to Stanford that bottoming his great nephew was much more pleasurable. He would even go to the lengths to say that Dipper could fuck him better than William; the family pet-demon.

Dipper returned the nod. "I'm starting now." He always liked to give verbal warnings, whether during sex or a routine training session. When the thrusting began, Stanford allowed himself to get lost in the ecstasy. He didn't think nor speak about anything, which was quite the rarity for the old magician as his mind was constantly bombarded with thoughts, some he knew weren't his own but elected to ignore 99% of the time. His head tilted back, exposing his neck to the barrage of hungry kisses and bites that Dipper had to offer. His eyes fluttered closed, rocking delightfully underneath his nephew's strong hips, the pace was just right for him. Thrust after thrust with absolute precision, not too fast and with the exact amount of aggression; Stanford groaned and pulled at his pillow, thoroughly enjoying anything Dipper had to offer him and more.

Dipper's perfect teeth abused the slightly loose skin at his neck making beautiful marks into him that he knew he would have to cover the following morning. Its not that their family didn't know, quite the opposite actually but truthfully; Hickies, teeth marks and scratches, these imperfections should never pepper a Gleefuls porcelain skin for too long. He'd leave them for tonight, Dipper would understand why his artistic work would be missing in the morning. Just because they didn't stay for too long didn't mean Stanford didn't belong to him and on that thought said man moaned in delight when Dipper's pearly whites sank into his collarbone with ease.

Yes, he belonged to his nephew and he'd say it proudly. Dipper proved himself more than enough of a powerful sorcerer, family member and dare he say, man, to hold the title of being his Great Uncle's life partner. He had been working towards it since Stanford came back into his life when he was a mere ten years old, that was a birthday he'd never forget, along with the summer when he was twelve. Dipper let out a soft gasp when he felt the dull nails of his uncle clawing down his back, all twelve fingers causing quickly to rise red streaks along his powder white skin. The two weren't much of noise makers when it came to sex, the room was filled with the dull creaking of the mattress, a thick slapping sound mixed with punched out groans and ragged breaths.

Stanford continued to scratch at Dipper's back in a vain attempt to hold onto the skin, spreading his thighs as wide as his body would let him. He needed him closer, he wanted so much more than he was receiving but knew better than to speak and ruin the moment, Dipper only took orders from him outside of the bedroom after all. In here, Stanford has no say so, no leverage against his lover and he absolutely loves finally belonging to someone. Finally having an equal to challenge him and he even finds himself hoping that Dipper will be stronger than him some day, he admires and begs to be put down by his nephew.

He whispers Dipper's name, his true name, and he's triggered his lover into a frenzy just as he expected. He wasn't expecting Dipper to pull away from him however. The Gleeful boy gripped Stanford's calves and yanked them up over his shoulders much to his uncle's surprise and slight discomfort as he leaned forward, effectively pushing his legs further back until they were a few pushes from touching his chest. Dipper propped himself against the thick thighs with his hands also planted on either side of Stanford's head, the man's spine curved undoubtedly uncomfortably to accommodate the position. Dipper grinned sharply.

"You look very delectable like this, Uncle." He feigned a coo down at the older man of whoms face was in a much different look than it typically situated itself in. He was panting, mouth open slightly to reveal the fact. Face painted a delightful shade of embarrassing red, Stanford was stuck between glaring at the boy and frowning in discomfort leaving him with quite the expressive look contrasting his average cold poker face. Dipper ate it up. Stanford was a breath away from complaining violently, he knew his body even as fit as he kept it couldn't survive unscathed and uncramped from this position before that breath was shoved right out of his throat in the form of a choked moan. Dipper continued to snap his hips in rough, slow intervals as he gave a soft grunt with each piston. He closed his eyes as he reveled in the way his great uncle tried fighting back the moans that were escaping his gut, his six fingered hands were straining and fisting the expensive sheets as his body shifted and repeatedly rolled from the strength behind Dipper's hips.

He bit down into his lip, eyes clenched shut and brows furrowed in delicious pain, his face told much more than he would ever say and Dipper snuck a few peeks with a deep chuckle. Stanford did his best to ignore it simply trying to focus solely on the pounding he was receiving in a possible new favorite position. Only beneath Dipper would he ever admit to enjoying the feeling of being vulnerable and weak, the young man had an incredible way of sparking it in him in just the right manner.

Stanford wasn't an easy man to make cum but Dipper managed, the pace grew quick and hasty towards the end as it always did with the two Gleefuls just begging to cross the finish line and Stanford achieved it first to his slight dismay. He grunted and clenched his jaw as he came onto his own chest and stomach, worrying about the mess later and getting lost in pleasure now, he let out a hefty content sigh as Dipper continued to move his hips. Stanford was left without the rather pleasing sensation of Dipper pouring into him with the recent addition of a condom to their sex; It was just much easier to have Will clean up after them that way. Besides, they weren't filthy pigs, though he does miss the raw contact.

Dipper gave a few more half-hearted grinds into his uncle before leaning back enough to set the old man's legs down and pull himself out. He grimaced as he slipped the messy rubber off, simply setting it on the desk for their servant to deal with later, they never cleaned up after their escapades. There was no cuddling or pillow talk after sex for them. They simply took the time they needed to relax lying down before either one of them left first, depending on where they were. They were currently in Dipper's bedroom, so Stanford made his way off the bed a few minutes after they finished. Dipper watched with confidence and pride in his chest as his uncle got dressed with slight aching difficulty.

"What are you looking so smug for, boy?" He questioned with a snap of his tone but Dipper simply smirked, not bothering to reply as he's sure Stanford knew why. He did, and wasn't too happy with it. He was already feeling sore, and now he had to travel to his room and go to bed like this. With a roll of his eyes, he ruffled Dipper's hair much to Dipper's absolute horror as he smiled, happy with his petty revenge. He kissed the constellation on Dipper's forehead with care, the rare times he'd ever show it, before he swiftly exited his nephew's bedroom, passing by the shivering blue triangle. He couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face as the demon was wearing the maid outfit Mabelline had constructed for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always a slut for Bottom!Ford and Top!Dipper so i combined them, yessir.


End file.
